Vineland Island
Vineland Island is the main set piece for all of the islanders and the place where all the misadventures that occur during live stream series. The island was occupied by 65 strange and bizarre characters, some of which do not last the entire series. There are several dimensions beyond the prime dimension (named Dimension One): Dimension Two, which was created when Isaac was inserted into the game; Dimension Three, where the Vineland villagers defeated the Space Food during Tomodachi Quest and died; and Dimension Four, where SeaBiscuit had her own TV show; and as of Episode 56, Dimension Five, where David Bowie was not dead yet and Waluigi never prevented Vinesauce from proposing to Cling On. David Bowie was, in the end, released again to pay respects to the real man. Inhabitants *Vinesauce (Vine Sauce) *Witch (Sklort McFungus) *Waluigi (Wa Luigi) *Wario (Wa Rio) *Two Faced *Lamb Chop *Ben Drowned *Clown (Fart Shartly) *Tingle Montgommery *Alpaca (Al Paca) *Groose McLoose *Walrus (Wal Rus) *Princess Peach *BonziBuddy *Ralph Bluetawn *Gaben (Gabe Newell) *Cling On (Kling On) *Balegdah (Boleg Da) *CD-I Link *Little Mac *Karl Pilkington *Sponge Mario *Clown Lady *Hamburger *Vlinny (Vinesnauce Pasta Pizza) *Small Face *Toad Mario *SeaBiscuit *Donkey Kong *Banana Smile *David Bowie *HOTDOG (Hot Doggerson) *Dolan Duk *Bowser (King Koopa) *Kenny Broman *Big Face (Ms. Ginormous Frontal Face) *Jesus Christ *Wii Fit Trainer *Jack & Jill *Isaac (Isaac Binding) *Lolly (Lolly Ramune) *Dheerse (Dheerse Da'Best) *Snoop Dogg *Vineswole *Skelorita (Skelorita Skelebone) *Skeleton (Skelly Tonn) *Broccoli (Broccoli Broccoli) *Bob Skebulba *Helmet Jahn *Lumber Jahn *Captain Jahn *Hailey Bluetawn *Levi Buddy *Ghoul Cont *Jaxon Bluetawn *Satan (Satan Jackson) *Pinkle (Pinkle Pink) *Gordon Ramsey *Pretzel Mario *Pee-Wee Herman *Birdo (Birdo Egg) *Tucker Blankface *Scully (Dana Scully) *Mulder (Fox Mulder) *Vineschnozz (Vine Schnozz) *Johnny *Rick Sanchez Places *Apartments - Where all the islanders start off at. *Homes - Where married couples and families live at. *Café - The Café is where the islander come and have a drink, it's also where many of the depressed go a sulk. *Food Mart - Where Vinny (their God) pays for their food so they can survive, because thy can't do it themselves. *Hat Shop - Where Vinny (their God) pays for hats for them to wear. *Amusement Park - Where the islanders can go and have some fun in their spare time. *Park - Where the islanders can go and have some fun in their spare time. *Fountain - Outside the apartments, it's also where the islanders blindly give money to their somewhat oppressive god. *Concert Hall - Where the islanders can express themselves with out becoming memes... oh wait. *Pawn Shop - Where Vinny can sell useless junk. *Clothing Shop - Where Vinny (their God) pays for their OWN CLOTHES! *Interior Store - Where Vinny (their God) pays for their homes. *Beach - A place for residents to relax and play Judgement Bay. *Town Hall - A place for announcements, new comers, evictions and secret killings. *Photo Studio - Where residents can take a picture. *Observation Deck - A view to behold from above and place for Quirky Questions. *Compatibility Tester - To test your friendship or romance to those who love (mostly hate) you. Events *Rap Battles - Where two islanders can battle it through rap *Songs - Via the Concert Hall *Fights - Where two islanders hate each other so much they end up beating each other up. *Judgement Bay - A place to hold a democratic vote. *Quirky Questions - Where some relatively bizarre and messed up questions are asked. Category:Places